SMST 19: A Strange, Yet Wonderful, Life!
by ocramed
Summary: Usagi Tsukino, aka Sailor Moon, is depressed...and is contemplating the unthinkable! Watch how an old friend shows her what could happen if she loses her inner strength. This is a homage to IT'S A WONDERFUL LIFE.


SMST: A Rather Strange, Yet Wonderful Life! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to the respective owners. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Special note: This story is my gift to you all. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Year!

* * *

December 24, 2007: Tendo Residence. 

"Ah, a Christmas Eve party…and at the Tendo Residence no less," says Tatewaki Kuno. Although he was a second year student at the University of Tokyo—majoring theater and philosophy, and is going for a certificate in Kendo—Kuno does keep tabs in his old district: Nerima. In particular, Kuno wants to keep tabs on his despised rival, who is, no doubt, keeping his "Pig-Tail Goddess" prisoner. And although he has become the avatar of the Chinese goddess of mercy "Kwan Ying", and thus is restricted to what he could do to the "foul sorcerer" directly, Kuno was still determined to free his goddess.

"I am glad that dearest Kasumi is continuing the tradition," Kuno says, as he takes a sip on his drink.

"Brother, you WILL behave yourself, correct?" replies Kodachi Kuno, as she scans the room. Most of the Ranma's friends and family were present.

"I am surprised that you have been…congenial, as of late."

The truth of the matter was that Kodachi had traveled to the future, married the man of her dreams, had a family, lived a full life before losing her husband to the Universe, mourned, dated her first true love Ranma, and secretly married the man who was a mentor to her first husband. Kodachi knew that Ranma cared for her, and she cared for Ranma, but she knew in her heart that her love would always be for…Wesley Crusher.

Not that the occasional "spousal relations" between herself and Ranma was a burden…

"My dear brother, I am simply trying to…become a mature woman," Kodachi says. "Sometimes it is nice to think before doing."

"And sometimes doing THAT is too controlling," Kuno says.

"Brother, allow me to tell you this then: cause me ANY embarrassment, and you shall play with 'Frances'."

Kuno gulped. 'Frances' was Kodachi's latest gift, and was a gift from Ranma. And 'Frances' happened to be a large 'hell hound' that happens to like playing 'fetch'…using people as the 'stick'."

"Do I make myself clear, my dear brother?"

"Quite, dear sister."

Elsewhere, another conversation was going on…

"I'm telling ya the truth," Naruto says. The young shinobi was still getting used to the idea that he had a mother and father, let alone an entire family. "Here I was, dealing with Kabuto, and Mom summoned 'Manda' to fight the Pervert Sage and Grandma Tsunade."

"Mom summoned a monster?" Renata says with a gasp.

"She did, huh?" Genko says with interest.

"Ah, it's okay, Ren," Naurto says with a scoff.

"So what happened?" Sakura asks. She liked the fact that she and a few others were invited to spend the holiday in Tokyo, even though she hated the fact that it was a part of the betrothal process. And she hated the fact that she was "competing" with her rival Ino and her best friend Hinata to be…Naruto's future wife.

'What is this?' Inner Sakura yells. 'The dark ages or something?"

"Well…Dad came along and summoned the biggest spider I have ever seen."

"Sounds like Queen Anansa," Genko interjected. In spite of her age, she had a near-genius intellect…and a very dark outlook.

"Yeah, that's it. So with the spider's help, Dad won the fight."

"Of course he would," Sasuke says. "That's because he's an 'Uchiha'."

"So?"

"So that makes you loser."

"You take that back-!"

"Oh, dear," Hinata says. She was trying her best to be on her best behavior, since her father Hiashi—the head of the Hyuga clan—was the best friend of Naruto's parents.

"Ha, like Mom and Dad expects me to marry into THIS family," Ino growls. She then thinks about Sasuke. "Well…I can make an exception…"

"Guys, we can't start a fight here," Sakura says with urgency.

"You're just trying to suck up to Mom, because of 'Grandma' Tsunade," Naruto says. "And besides, who wants to marry a violent 'tom boy' like you?"

"Urgh!" Sakura growled. "Here I am trying to be nice to you…you…you JERK!"

POW!"

"Naruto!" Renata and Hinata exclaims together.

"Humph, serves that loser right," Sasuke says. He then notices Genko examining his cursed seal mark. "Kid, do you mind?"

Genko, ever interested in her mother's activities, looks up from her magnifying glass.

"No, I don't mind."

"…"

Meanwhile, another conversation was taking place…

"Ranma, we need more 'Egg Nog'," Kasumi says, as she continues with the preparations for the main dinner.

"Alright," Ranma says, as he takes off his apron. In the old days, the martial artist would purpose use his female guise to hide the fact that he CAN cook. Now…it didn't matter.

"Do we…um, need anything else?" Ranma says, as he sees Akane, his 'uncute fiancée' still struggling to peel the fruits for the garnish for the food dishes.

"Damn it, why are the knives dull?" Akane says.

"…"

"Um…I do not think so, but thanks anyway," Kasumi says.

"Right," Ranma says. "I'll be right back."

And with that, Ranma takes off for the corner market.

'Sigh…there goes Ranma,' Usagi thought, as she sat on the roof while her husband Ranma hops over the wall. This past year was pretty tough for the Moon Princess. And although she was finally reunited with her son Naruto, the cost was quite steep.

'Maybe the world is better off without me,' Usagi says, as she stood up. 'If I hadn't made so many mistakes, people around me would not have gotten hurt. And MORE people will be hurt in the days ahead it seems. Maybe…maybe I should just end it, right here and now!'

And it would be easy to do. Essentially, she would force all of her energy to reach critical mass, and simply let go of her control over her power. In the end, Usagi would become a living star, and thus become somewhat useful to some world billions of years into the future…

"That's it," Usagi says. "I'll do it-"

As if on cue, Usagi could hear a whining sound.

"What's the Doctor doing here?" Usagi says to herself, as the TARDIS appears besides the koi pond.

"Hey, Usagi," says the Doctor, as he peeks his head outside the time traveling vehicle.

"I'm up here, Doctor," Usagi says, as she called from up on the roof.

The doctor puts on his glasses, and looks up.

"Ah, there you are," the Doctor says with a squint. "May I have a word with you?"

"Um, sure," Usagi says, as she hops off the roof. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if we take a little trip?"

Usagi thought for a moment.

"I don't see why not," Usagi says. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you, actually. Ready?"

"Let's."

And thus Usagi goes with the Doctor…

Sometime later, the TARDIS re-appears in the spot where the Tendo Residence should be. Now, the grounds served as the residence of Queen Alti…of Obsidian Tokyo. The skies were black with a haze, while there were sounds of thunder everywhere.

"Um, why are we on a parallel world?" Usagi asks.

"Actually, we are in the future…1000 years to be exact," the Doctor says. "If you commit suicide, Althea Anatolov—Alti the Amazon mystic to you—will take over the Earth."

"Wait, how do you know…what I was planning on doing?"

"I'm a Time Lord…it's my business to know these things."

"Is that why Rose isn't with you? That you don't want her to know that her kooky mother is planning on taking her own life?"

"Well…that, and that she's going out on a date with Mickey at a Christmas Party."

"I see…"

"Nevertheless, you have a rare opportunity to see what would happen if you go ahead and do this terrible thing."

"But…how can this be?"

"Because you weren't there to stop her. And I wish that I can tell you how this will come to pass, but…"

"…But doing could exacerbate the threat," Usagi finished.

"ROOOOOOOOWRLLL-"

"What the heck was that?" Usagi says, as she turns towards the source of the sound.

"It's nothing, Usagi," the Doctor says. "In fact, we should go-"

"Now, I am curious," Usagi says, as she takes to the skies, and flies a short distance.

"Blast," the Doctor says, as he goes back into the TARDIS in order to follow Usagi…

Usagi lands in what seemed to be a large pit. All around her, she could dead carcasses scattered about.

"My goodness…what is that smell?"

And then, she felt IT.

Usagi turns around to see…the NINE TAIL FOX DEMNON!

But…it looked different somehow.

The creature pounced, by swiping at Usagi. Although claws did not connect, she felt the full impact of the blow.

"Gah!" Usagi screams, as she felt her chest being cut into. She tumbled backwards, but managed to recover somewhat.

She looked down to see her blouse and bra had been split open, exposing her chest.

'Great,' Usagi says, as she retied her shirt into a makeshift bikini top.

"RROOWRL!"

Usagi looks up to see that her foe was about the charge. Her mind was ablaze with tactics, brought on from her previous dealings with the demon fox.

"Now that I know what you are, it's time for me to deal with you…properly," Usagi says, as she tucks her hand behind her back…and forms a Rasengan.

And then, the demon fox pounced.

'Now!' Usagi yelled inwardly, as she moved. Instead of using her spinning sphere as the attack, she used it as the focal point of her TRUE attack: The Crescent Corkscrew! Married to Ranma forced Usagi to think like he does, in terms of being adaptable in combat.

Usagi leaped into the air, and allowed the Rasengan to spin her like a horizontal tornado. However, Usagi then took her free hand, and used her aura to form a "blade" around her hand. Once she angled her hand, Usagi struck her target squarely in the chest.

The effect was rather grisly.

When Usagi emerged again, she spun around to face her 'handiwork'.

Sure enough, the demon lay limp on the ground.

"Usagi!" says a voice.

Usagi turns to see the Doctor coming forward. Apparently, he had moved the TARDIS in his pursuit of his friend.

"You shouldn't be running off like that."

"I'm sorry, but I was curious-"

And then, the demon fox remains began to glow. As it did, it seemed to shrink…

"Usagi, we have to-"

However, as soon as the creature became recognizable…

"N…Naruto?"

THIS Naruto looked older, but much more haggard. His breathing was shallow, as blood continued to flow from his wounds.

"Naruto!" Usagi cried, as she ran to her son's side. "Don't worry, baby, I'll-"

"M-Mom?" Naruto managed to say, as he reached for Usagi's face.

"Yes, baby, it's me."

Naruto managed to smile.

"I…I knew you'd…come back…"

And then, he was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Usagi, we HAVE to go," the Doctor says firmly.

Usagi turns angrily at the Doctor.

"Is THIS what you wanted to show me?"

"No, but I wanted to impress the point that you are still needed. Without you, THIS will be the result. I do not show you the WORST case situations."

Usagi looks up at Obsidian Tokyo.

"Alti did this to my son, did she?"

"Partially. But it was the lost of his mother the second time that did the trick."

"Humph," Usagi says. "Well, we can't have THAT."

Usagi then looked down at her son.

"I will never be selfish where my family is concerned. NEVER."

Usagi then takes one last look of the hell her decision has caused.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

And with that, Usagi and the Doctor leave. Strangely, upon entering the TARDIS, the timeline was rewritten to depict the shining, towering spires of Crystal Tokyo…and clear, blue skies that surrounded it…

Later, back in the past, Usagi watches her son have fun with his friends and sisters…if being thrown out of the house on more than one occasion is deemed as "having fun".

"Well, I'm glad that you decided to stay for the party, Doctor," Usagi says.

"So, I take it that I won't have to intervene in the future?" the Doctor asks.

"Nope, I'm fine. No matter the burden, my life as the champion of Love and Justice should be paramount…in spite of all the craziness."

"Hey, we have more eggnog!" Ranma yells.

"Excuse me, Doctor, while I enjoy the festivities," Usagi says, as she goes over to her husband…while leaving a smiling Doctor to enjoy the view.

Fin.


End file.
